The ones who aren't ready for their end
by Mallory Dahl
Summary: The book is a very dramatic, semi emotional, story about a bunch of teenagers faced with a very scary thing, and the way they deal... It's not really like V.C. Andrews, but I didn't see any where else it would fit in.
1. Jeniffer

Chapter 1, Jennifer

Okay I admit it, I am 17 and have something difficult going on in my life but that does not make me a bad person and I feel that if more people just forget that and get to know me they would like me. Which is why I got that chance that some don't. I have friends but it's finally time to break the news to them.... I also have a boyfriend I do not know if I will be able to tell them personally about this one I think it would be best if I told it publicly to the whole student body because I have a lot of friends and very few enemies.

As I walk through the halls I have walked through so many times before I feel different than I used to when being here was just an everyday thing but now that it's my last day I just feel as if every corner holds a different memory and every door holds a different meaning.

I finally figured out how to tell every one I will call an emergency Assembly for the whole student body then I can tell everyone at once and not individually as most would prefer to do.

Just as I figure this out a good friend of mine nears, her name is Christina Johanson, She will be very useful planning my emergency Assembly so I decide to pull her out of the crowd of students and have a little sit down.

"Hey Christina!!!" I call out to her she hears and points to the star students lounge where she might actually be able to understand what I am talking about.

"Hey Jen what's up?" She says as we take a seat and she gets us each a weird brand name of cola.

"Well I need your help in calling an emergency assembly..." I tell her slowly. "What about?" She asks.

It's a simple question but I was not prepared for that question to come up today. So I make up an answer.

"Something is happening to a very good friend of most of the student body, she's got a terrible disease. Today is her last day here then she has to go away to a place of sick people, a hospice." I tell her and technically it's all true. I do not need to say any names so I will not.

"Who is she? are you sure? this is a terrible tragedy for the entire school." She says and I know she wants me to answer the first 2 questions.

"I'm not supposed to say who but yes I am sure about every thing I said." I tell her.

"This may sound really bad but I'm glad it's not you I mean I would just die if you and I had to split up and you had to go away to some awful place and die. I will announce the emergency assembly but you have to tell me who this girl is, I promise I wont say anything to anyone. Please????" I can't just tell her but she leaves me no choice so I simply say....

"Me...." And that sets her into tears... I don't know what to do about it though, I know its something I should have told them long before, and that springing it on them like this is quite dramatic, but what can I do?

It breaks my heart to see her like this but what can I do it's not like my family took the news any better than she I mean sure I didn't have to tell them but learning the knowledge of my disease at all broke their hearts into little pieces and then me being sent away sends those little pieces through the blender.

but right now I have a new problem to deal with so I tell her not to tell any one and to just please do me this favor and announce an emergency assembly today during 1st period and tell them it will only take a little while of their time then they can all go back to whatever they were doing.

After we parted I spotted my boyfriend Chris standing next to my locker with a smile on his face and my Friday rose in his hand. Every Friday he brings me a rose for a little tradition. I love to see him there holding a white rose. He chooses white instead of red for a reason unknown to me but I love the rose and him just the same.

He greeted me with the usual soft kiss on the cheek, his lips were warm and I loved every moment of it, that sadly was not very long at all. I still believe he might love me anyway even after I tell everybody that I am not going to live to much longer. I really wish I did not have to but I do and I will just have to live with it.

"Hey" I said in a soft sad voice I did not recognize for a moment then I knew that voice exactly and didn't want to hear it at all. I knew it was coming and so I had to turn away.

"Hey, what's wrong babe." He said in soft voice as I turned away, I was not ready to tell him.

"There is gonna be an emergency assembly today for a good person with something terrible their going to have to go through but they can't do it alone." When I said that I knew it was true, I really did not think I could do this on my own I needed him and my friends all to help me along in the end of my life.

He held me as I cried telling me to shush because everything is going to be okay but he had no clue what the real deal was and my guess is that he did not want to. Believe me I do not think I know many people who would want to have to hear my news.


	2. Ryan

Chapter 2- Ryan

Sitting in this prison waiting for death to concur us is like hell, sometimes, I ever pray that I will die soon, just to get away from here. Sure, the doctors are here, and the nurses to take care of us, but what about the people we love, and the people who love us.

They're no where to be found, as if we were contagious! They very rarely come around, and when they do it's like they don't want to touch us, their afraid we'll break or something, or maybe they'll catch what we have.

It's ridiculous, which is why I made up a place where we can be, and we can be the family and loved ones to each other that we don't have on the outside world.

We sit on one of our suites, in the sitting room, in a circle around the fire, and just talk, sometimes people write stuff to bring into the circle, other times they won't. . . Like Kate, Kate always brings a short story to share with us, usually something she really experienced in the out side world, a little of her nirvana. Others, like Joel bring their dream diary, and tell us all about a cool nightmare or dream they had. Sometimes we just talk about what life was like before hell, other times, we'll sit back and enjoy a little music, (provided by the radio or Dane's guitar.) It helps calm us, when we're to tired to talk the whole time.

A lot of the time Brittany won't say anything at all, Her brother Garrett says she wasn't like that before she got put in here, when she was at home, with her parents and friends, she loved talking, and singing. I've never seen her do either. If she wants to communicate, she writes a note to Garrett, or she signs in sign language. We all learned it when she joined us. We wanted to make sure that everyone was able to participate.

The doctors just opened the hospice to more people, ones who aren't as rich, and who need to use their insurance to help cover it, and ones who can't pay for it at all. Doc says she expects at least 10 people in the next two weeks. I'm very excited to have some fresh people. We call them fresh people because they can tell us about everything that's going on in the world, and remember so much. . . Not having been in here yet. I've read the names of the first three off the charts in the doc's lounge. Jamey Carter, William Read, and Jennifer Lasiana. . . That's all I got to read before Doc found me, and sent me back to my room. I told the others, and they're all as excited as I am. . . I wonder how many of them will join us in our little group. . . I can't wait to find out.


	3. Jennifer's arrival

Chapter 3- Jeniffer's arrival

The day I left was a hard one, my parents let me have Chris and Christina help me pack, which was extremely emotional. Then the parentals drove my the 50 miles to Capital Hospice, a building so large it amazed me, and yet somehow it still managed to look like a home, my new home. There was a certain warmth to it, one that I had not expected. I had been scared, worrying about living out my last days in a hospital setting, but this place was definitely not a hospital setting . . Just a mansion that was to be my new home.

My parents and I stood beside the car staring up at it for minute after passing minute before getting my bags. My parents and the male nurse who came out carried my bags while I got my lap top and purse.

As soon as I entered through the doors, I knew I was home. No tears would cloud my eyes, and a smile fell over my lips for the first time in a long, long time. I was really home.

"Okay Jeniffer. The doctor suggested that it would be best if your parents leave now, and allow you to become familiar with our home, one of the staff will guide you through this." The male nurse explained in a soft, nice voice. I smiled at him, and turned to my parents.

"He's right. This is something I should do on my own. I'll be awaiting your visit. I all ready like it here. You guys made the right choice, Thank you. I love you both." I hug them, and give them each a kiss.. The tears are streaming down their cheeks now.

"I'm happy here." I assure them, smiling again, they nod, and allow sad smiles onto their face.

"That's all we've ever wanted for you." My dad tells me,

"I know Daddy. Thank you both." I walk them back to the door.

"We'll be back to visit you soon dear, I promise." My mom tells me, patting me on the shoulder, and leaving a kiss on my forehead before following my dad out the door.

I walk back into the office and pick up my purse and lap top, loving the familiar feel of the leather case in my hands.

"Hello, Miss Lasiana. I'm Dr. Carey, but everyone around calls me Doc. Welcome to our home. I'm going to take you on a tour, and then introduce you to another member of our family who will help you get acquainted with the others here." The old woman with the laugh lines tells me, with a gentle smile.

I smile back and nod, following her as she shows me the kitchen and dining area, the back yard, the health center, and finally my room on the second floor. She guides me to the elevator to get there, for which I am thankful, I haven't had much energy lately and every little thing helps.

"Now, there's someone I'd like you to meet." She knocks on a door down the hall from my own, I stand next to her while we wait.

A beautiful guy opens the door, and a smile graces his generous lips. I find myself smiling back into those capturing blue/green eyes.


End file.
